


Midnight Strokes

by izukine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Brothels, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukine/pseuds/izukine
Summary: Jean and Connie go to a brothel underground
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Midnight Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend that Eren is a scout, and that the rumbling and everything doesn't exist, ok? ok.
> 
> Also, I know there's not an underground city in wall rose, but we're using our imaginations :))
> 
> you're a whore in this, but aren't we all for these men?
> 
> btw this is a photo of [jean](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMdV3LVAXtr/) that kind of matches this omg
> 
> ** dni with my work if you cannot handle explicit content 
> 
> CW: drunk sex, alcohol consumption

It was a rather unusually uneventful day. Patrolling Wall Rose was easier than it'd been for a short while. The number of titans surrounding the walls were low, all small in size compared to the seven meter titans that normally loitered around—and weirdly docile. Jean and Connie didn’t think too much of it, though, they were ready to head back home and get the much needed relaxation they had been craving. 

As they made their way down the wall, a few scouts that were huddled in a circle beckoned them to join the conversation. Now on the ground, they walked over to the group, curiosity moving their legs. The scouts were planning to go underground to grab a few drinks. 

The two boys looked at each other with questioning eyes, then nodded approvingly, before turning their heads back to the group.

“Yeah, sure. We could go for a few drinks,” Jean pipes, glancing at Connie. The boy with the buzzcut hums in agreement. 

“What are you guys going on about?” a voice queries, the sound distant but still discernible. Jean and Connie turn their heads to the wall to see Eren lowering himself down, followed by Armin; the beaming sun rays distorting their view. 

“A few of the guys invited us for some drinks, do you guys want to come?” Connie offers, pointing his thumb at the guys behind him. 

Armin wears a confused expression. “Isn’t the underground full of thugs and murderers?”

“Yeah, but we’re a part of the survey corps. Plus, nobody will mess with a group of us,” Jean explains. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine,” Eren assures, “I’m down, what about you?” he nudges Armin, waiting for an answer. 

“Okay, but just a few drinks. We’ve gotta be up early for patrol first thing in the morning,” Armin reminds them.

-

When they arrive at the underground, they’re met with the bustling energy of everyone around them. The loud chattering of street vendors, drunk men, and troublesome children, rings through their ears. 

The four boys follow behind the scouts that invited them, but their once expressionless faces form into bewildered ones as they acknowledge the brothel before them. Eren taps Jean, but Jean is just as lost as he is.

“I thought we were going to a bar,” Connie asks, pulling one of the other scouts to the side.

“This _is_ a bar, which also happens to be a whore house,” the dark haired man laughs, patting Connie on the back. “Just come inside for some drinks, you don’t have to have any _fun_ if you don’t want to,” he smirks, taking a gander at the four boys.

The scouts enter the building, filling in behind each other like a colony of ants. A young woman with hair as dark as night approaches the group of men, her curvaceous hips swaying with each step she takes. The woman greets them; the beauty mark adjacent to her lips stands out as her lips curl up into a seductive smile. 

“What can I do for you boys?” she asks, eyeing everyone up and down. “Should I get you started with some drinks?” The men collectively give a ‘yes’ and she guides them to a section in the back, which has just enough seats for all of them. 

“Okay, now what is it that you gentlemen would like?” she leans over to rest her elbow on the back of the booth, cleavage pushing together as she peers closer.

“I’ll take a bourbon,” Connie speaks up.

“I’ll take the same,” Eren joins.

“Whiskey,” Jean replies laconically.

“I’ll have a bourbon,” Armin decides with a smile. The waitress moves down to the other booth, taking the orders of the other men. She turns around on the balls of her heels, swaying her hips, once again. Eventually, she returns to the table, half of the drinks on her tray and the other half held by another waitress.

~

You walk your way up to the section in the back. The two separate booths are occupied, making a total of about a dozen men. Victoria, your waitress friend, asked you to help carry drinks out to a group in the back; the amount of drinks being more than what she was used to serving.

“Here you go, _boys_ ,” you announce, leaning down to put their drinks on the table. When you look up, your eyes lock with the man closest to the outside of the booth. The man has ash-brown hair—which is styled into a mullet, and broad shoulders and sharp features to pair. 

“Thank you,” he says, brown eyes locking into your own. The other boys give their thanks in unison, raising their glasses to their mouths to take a swig of their liquor. The liquor burns down their throats as they swallow the first sip down. They throw their heads back in content, sighing delightfully. 

Soon one drink turns into two, two drinks turn into three, which then turns into bringing the whole bottle to their booth. Hearty laughter sounds through the brothel, the other patrons ignore it, too drunk to care. Pink flush spreads across the boys’ cheeks. More so on Jean, Connie, and Eren, than Armin who is being conscious of how much he intakes. 

Glancing over to their section, you and a few other girls walk towards it. For the past hour, the man with ash-brown hair had been eyeing you up and down; dark eyes lidded with lust as he began to lose his inhibition. You walk to his side, draping your arm around his shoulder, stretching yourself across his lap. 

He looks up at you with a drunken smile, his hands find purchase around your waist. You lean in closer to his face until your noses are centimeters apart. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing me,” you start, “Is there something you want?”

His grip on your waist tightens, he shifts uncomfortably under you. 

“You,” his response is short and forthright. 

You swivel your rear on his crotch; his lower half reacts instantaneously, creating a strain within his pants. From the corner of your eye, you see the other girls mingling with the boys, throwing themselves into their laps, seductively drawing them in. You turn back to the man, kissing down his neck.

You place open mouth kisses on it, licking long stripes. He attempts to clandestinely guide your hips against his crotch, the need for friction irking him. You falter, taking hold of his wrists. Pulling away from the crevice of his neck, you begin to speak.

“No, no, no,” you tut, shaking your head, “How about we go upstairs, do you want to have some fun with me?” you question, playfully twirling the ends of his hair. You look to the side, the boy with a buzz cut is staring at you like prey, completely entranced—also not having taken his eyes off you over the past hour.

You lean up to him across the lap you were on, licking a stripe up his neck. 

“How about you, _handsome_?” you smile mischievously, “Would you like to play with me too?”

The boy nods his head stupidly slowly, mouth agape and practically drooling in anticipation. You get up, smoothing down your long dress. Your hands extend to pull the ash-brown up first, then reaches for the one with the buzz cut. The both of them take an arm, linking theirs around them. 

Two boys are left at the booth. One of them is being whisked away already, stumbling around like a newborn puppy; his eyes never leaving the girl pulling him away. 

“Hey guys…guys,” the blond speaks, voice filled with hesitance, “Guys, where are you going? We have to patrol tomorrow!” he frantically blurts. He’s the only one who isn’t completely buzzed. He looks around to see that he is the only one who is left at the two booths. The blond watches his friends disappear up the stairs; doors open and close, followed by playful laughter. Victoria approaches him, settling herself next to him. 

“You’re quite the cutie,” she compliments, “Say...do you want to go upstairs with me?” Victoria grabs his arm, pushing her cleavage into it. His face turns beet red, heat rising from the back of his neck to his ears. He reluctantly nods, getting up from his seat; he watches her hips sway as she drags him up to the staircase of heaven.

-

You push the door shut with your foot as the three of you enter your room. The two men stand in the middle, waiting for your instructions. 

“What’re your names?” you ask, tone interrogative. 

“ _Jean.”_

“ _Connie.”_

“Okay, Jean and Connie. Are you ready to have fun?” you inquire with a sultry voice; you walk towards them, pushing on their chests until the back of their knees hit the bed. They fall backwards when your hands give them a final and abrupt push. 

You command them to strip naked. The boys look at each other with disgusted looks, but you draw their attention back to you when you speak up. 

“Take your clothes off, _now.”_

The first to do so is Jean. He sits back on his knees, making haste to unbutton his white long sleeve. His muscles stretch the shirt as he lifts it to glide it down his shoulders. His torso is long, with chiseled abs comparable to that of a Greek god. The dark brown hairs on his stomach forms a happy trail, leading down into his trousers, which were still strained. 

Connie is next to unclothe himself. His hands nimbly move down to the hem of his shirt; he pulls it up and off his body. He doesn’t disappoint. His body is just as impressive as the man’s before him. It’s lean and less muscular than the first man, but still very fit. His abs were slightly less defined, but you could tell that he was making up for it elsewhere. A tent began to form in his pants, the bulge was huge, and he wasn’t close to being fully erect.

Sliding yourself between them, you settle onto the bed, sitting back on your knees. You turn your back to Connie, facing an eager Jean. 

“Connie...take this off for me,” you tug on the corset strings behind your back, tilting your head to meet his flustered face. Connie obeys; he undoes the string from each hole, pulling the sides apart so that it can hang loosely from your shoulders. 

You pull the fabric down, letting it pool around your waist. Your chest was front and centre for Jean, and he reached out to cup your supple breasts in his hands. Connie scoots closer to you, his breath fanning your neck. His hands make their way up the sides of your arm, feeling the smooth surface and rubbing them sensually. 

“What’s your name?” Connie says, breath hot on your ear. 

“(Name),” you reply, wrapping your right hand behind his neck, pulling him in. 

Jean fondles your breasts, toying with them, pushing them up, and kneading them with vigor. He dips down to your sternum, leaving soft kisses down the valley of your breasts. His mouth latches onto one; he sucks the nipple, licking around the areola before pulling off of it with a _pop_.

Connie delves into the side of your neck, kissing his way up to the spot just under your ear. He sucks the spot, licking it every so often. He pulls away to see the mark he’s created, then his lips are back on your neck. While he was doing so, Jean began giving your other breast the attention it was lacking. 

Their mouths moved in synchrony, nibbling, sucking, marking; trying to cover any surface they hadn’t reached. You threw your head back onto Connie’s shoulder, allowing him more access to your neck. Your hands slide up Jean’s shoulders, snaking their way into his ashen hair. Whimpers escape your lips, acting as a motivator for the two boys.

“Okay, enough of that,” you sit up, pushing Jean off of you. Connie’s lips leave the side of your neck. You stand up on the bed, shimmying the dress off your legs, pulling it away from your ankles. You tower over Jean, bringing your foot to his chest. 

“Lay back.”

He moves up against the headboard, laying his back against it. You straddle his lower thighs, reaching for his leather belt. You un-loop the belt on his hips, discarding it on the floor, and move to unzip his pants. He helps you take his pants off, lifting his hips up to easily push them aside. 

He sits in nothing but his underwear now, languid fingers move to palm him. You move your hand painfully slowly, drawing out impatient sighs from the boy. Giving into his impatience, you tug his underwear off. His cock springs out, free from it’s confinement; the appendage slaps his abdomen. 

You leer over at the boy on the other end of the bed, maintaining eye contact with him as you take Jean into your hand. Connie takes it upon himself to take his trousers off. He palms himself through his underwear, teasing himself. His gaze is set on you, unwavering. 

The pace you set was moderate. You moved your hand up and down his shaft, twirling it a few times. Scooting your body down his legs, your face levels with his cock—you have to note that it is quite impressive in length and girth, now that it was directly in your face.

Licking a long stripe underneath his shaft, you take him into your mouth. Your lips wrap around his tip, tongue swirling around it, drinking up the precum that leaked from the slit.

“Shit,” Jean curses, shuddering into your mouth.

Connie tugs his underwear down, sitting back on his knees. He thumbs the slit of his tip, pretending that you’re sucking on it. Precum seeps out of his slit; he smears it, using it to coat his shaft. You turn back to Jean, taking him all the way in your mouth.

He’s girthier than most you’ve had in your mouth; the stretch almost too much, making tears brim around your waterline. Persevering, you take more of him in, stopping once you reach the base of his cock. Bobbing your head up and down, you quicken your pace. 

Heavy pants slip from his lips, encouraging you on. You hollow your cheeks to add to his pleasure, letting his cock hit your uvula a few times until you have to pull off. Your soft hands wrap around the base, twirling up and around. Pumping it at a maddening pace, his hips buck up into your fists, orgasm nearing. 

You leave kitten licks underneath his shaft, his hips still fucking up into your hold. Your hand lowers, cupping one of his balls. The ash brown tenses, shuddering uncontrollably. 

“(Name), f-fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he pants, legs thrashing around. You bring him into your mouth again, sucking him with intense fervor. Your skilled hands kneading his balls, pulling and tugging. Without warning, thick ropes of cum release into the back of your throat. Unrestrained, guttural moans echo throughout the room. 

Connie fucks into his fists, orgasm on the brink of release. He watches as you swallow Jean’s load. Sucking him through his orgasm. Soon, his own release comes; sudden, high-pitched mewls escape his lips. His chest rises and falls with each breath, his hand is coated in his cum, and he watches the substance cascade down. 

You pull off of Jean, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. His face is flushed, glistening with sweat. Moving to sit back, a rough, calloused hand wraps around your wrist. Your body is flipped on its back; your breasts bounce in opposite directions from the sudden movement.

Jean flips himself over you, towering above you. His hand finds its way to yours, pinning them together with one fell swoop. 

“I think it’s time to have fun now,” he breathes, “Right Connie?”

An impressed smile creeps up on your face. 

“Okay, then let’s have some fun.”

Jean pushes your knees apart, letting Connie hold down the left side. His thin fingers travel to your cunt, gliding his fingers up and down the slit, which is slick with your essence. Pushing into your hole, his middle finger slides in, a knuckle disappearing the farther he goes. His knuckles reach the pads of your ass, finger fully encased in the plush walls of your pussy. 

He pulls it out slowly stopping at his fingertip, then jams it back in. With each drag, their eyes are watching you with excitement, reveling in the reactions they’re pulling out of you. The boy adds a second finger, pushing into you until his knuckles are out of view. Connie moves from your side, switching spots with you so that you lay against his back. 

He settles against the headboard, his lean arms curled underneath your underarms, holding you back flush against him. Jean lowers himself onto his stomach, face to face with your cunt. His tongue licks at your clit, fingers still moving inside of you. He latches his mouth onto it, sucking it, his cheeks hollow, adding to the pressure.

“Fuck—Jean,” you moan, voice hoarse. His mouth leaves your clit, the digits in you moving at a quickening pace. Connie takes the opportunity to move his hands down your body. His middle and ring finger find your sensitive nub, rubbing quick circles around it. The two simultaneously work to bring you closer to the edge. 

Jean twirls his fingers, scissoring it, making beckoning movements. The pads of his fingertips hit your g-spot, he pushes up, rubbing it with intensity. Your head falls back against Connie. He speeds up his fingers, moving his left hand to grope your breast, kneading and twisting your hardened nipples.

The various sensations course through your entire body, making your hips buck up aggressively. Jean pushes down on your hip bone, keeping you in place. With a few more drags, the knot in your stomach releases. Your body stills, then falls down against Connie’s chest. The slick from your cunt seeps down onto the sheets, and coats the boy’s mouth in front of you. 

He removes the digits, staring at them in awe, then pushes them past your lips. You graciously take them in, twirling your tongue around them, tasting yourself. Connie grabs your chin in between his fingers, turning your head to meet his lips. The kiss is sloppy and open mouthed. His tongue brushes your bottom lip, delving inside to taste your essence. 

The two give a knowing look to each other. Connie lifts you up, sliding from behind you. Jean switches spots with Connie, nestling himself between you and the headboard. Connie sits himself between your legs, pushing your post-orgasm legs apart. Your cunt is fluttering, clenching around nothing.

He takes his length into his hand, pumping it until it’s fully erect again. White seed oozes from the tip, he gathers it, coating his shaft in it, once again. Now he’s pushed up against your entrance, he lets his cock drag up your folds; the slick from your cunt mixes with the precum already lathered on it.

He brings his hand to the base, holding it firmly; then, he pushes into you, shuddering from the sensation. Your back arches forward, but your movement is limited from being pulled against Jean. As he eased into you, your eyes began watering. The stretch was deliciously painful, and the length was filling you up in ways you’d never felt. 

He wasn’t even three quarters of the way into you yet, and you were already feeling hazy. When you looked down again, his cock was fully sheathed into you, to the hilt. Breathy moans poured from his lips, his head lowered to your stomach in pleasure. 

After letting you adjust, he began to rock his hips. He pulled his cock out, leaving just the tip. Then instantaneously, rammed it back into you. He began picking up the pace, dragging his length in and out of you, ushering sweet cries from your throat. His hands moved to push your knees back further, letting them push past your head. 

Jean unclasped his hands from your arms, and wrapped them around your calves. The new position gave Connie more access to reach the deepest parts within you. He moved his hands to grab the bottoms of your ass, gripping it, plunging you hard against his cock. 

His forceful thrusts were making the headboard creak from impact. The legs of the bed slid back and forth across the wooden floor, scratching it. Individual planks popping up and creaking in unison. Connie sheathed his cock in and out of you, slamming into you with intense speed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—(Name),” a strangled moan slipped through his lips, “Your pussy feels so g-good. I’m close.” 

Your body was on fire, the impending orgasm building back up, coming for a second time. You thrust your hips up to meet his, slamming into his pelvis, trying to bring forth your release. The friction from his pelvis was rubbing against your swollen clit. 

Connie repeatedly fucked up into you, his thrusts now sloppy, desperately chasing his release. The pressure in his cock burst, his orgasm overcoming him. 

“Shit—mmf,” he screams, his moans filthy, and drawn out. His seed fills you up, hitting your cervix. The mixture of his seed and unfaltering movements, sends you over the edge, the knot in your stomach coming undone. Your walls flutter around his cock, squeezing him tightly, the stimulation overwhelming him. He pulls out of you, sitting back on his knees, shaky pants filling the air in the room. 

Jean releases your calves, letting them fall to the bed. Not giving you a moment to come down from your orgasm, he flips you over onto your stomach. His finger delves into your hole, pushing out the semen from the other boy. He gathers a dollop on his digit, pushing it into your mouth. 

Tiredly, you accept it, swallowing it down. The boy brings you onto your knees, and pushes your head into the plush sheets. Your hips are raised into the air, and he watches your abused cunt open and close around nothing. His cock is leveled with your entrance. He pushes into you until it reaches the hilt. 

You let out a short sob, grabbing hold of the sheets around you. He doesn’t give you any time to adjust. His hips move quickly, slamming into your ass roughly. Sounds of skin slapping, reverberating throughout the room. 

His hands wrap around your midsection, pulling you up to his chest. You grab hold of the headboard, drooping your head in pleasure. He sheathes you up and down his length, and by the long, shaky moans pouring out of his lips, you can tell he’s close.

He pushes you back down, your head is squished into the bed, his grip vice. The other hand is on your hip, forceful and sure to leave a bruise for you to discover in the morning. Wanton moans slip from your lips, tears stream down your cheeks, clouding your vision. With a final, sharp thrust, he spills into you. 

“(Name)—,” his voice harsh and trembling. 

“J-Jean, f-fuck,” you wail. 

His hips stutter, but he continues pounding into your behind. All at once, a bright white flashes behind your eyes. You clench them shut, screaming into the sheets, sobs muffled. Your release spills all over the bed, drenching the sheets. Jean rides out your orgasm, pulling out of you when it gets to be too much for him. 

The seed spilling out of you, mixed with your own release, runs down your thighs. You fall onto your stomach, entirely spent. Connie finishes by himself not too long after you, the cum shooting onto the dirtied sheets. Chests rise and fall collectively, and soon the room is silent. Filthy moans from the other rooms ring in your ears. The other girls in the building work to bring the rest of the scouts to their sweet releases. 

You sit up, stepping off of the bed. You pick up your discarded dress, slipping it back on. The rag on the nightstand serves its purpose to wipe up any and all mess that men leave between your legs. The boys are already up and buttoning their shirts. When they walk over to the door, they stop to speak. 

“How should we compensate you?” Jean questions, reaching for his coin pouch.

“Don’t worry about it,” you shake your head, “I quite like you two…and maybe you can come back for some more _fun,_ ” you boldly allude. 

The two look at each other with shocked faces, then they turn to you, smirking. They take their leave and open the door. When they open the door, they see another open at the same time. A blond steps out, adjusting his pants, zipping them up frantically. 

“H-hey guys,” he stutters, closing the door. They all look to each other in disbelief. 

“Let’s not talk about it,” Armin speaks up. They all nod their heads and walk awkwardly down the stairs. Eren is already waiting for them, the other scouts probably still _busy_. As they walk away from the brothel, they share a hearty laugh. This was the strangest night ever. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whewww, if you're coming from my other fic, pls do not hound me lmaooo. i've had this idea for awhile and just got around to finishing it. 
> 
> pls leave me feedback! i appreciate kudos, criticism, anything!! also sharing my works are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> if anyone simps for eren i’m currently writing a college au fic for him, click [here](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/29638284/chapters/72866232) if you’re interested.


End file.
